Hidden Secrets
by LoveSouthParkXKyman4
Summary: Kyle has a secret. He's in love with his worst enemy. Cartman. He's learned to accept it, as long as NO ONE finds out. But something happens, and Kyle is threatened with the possibility of someone finding out. Cartman's acting weird as well. Could he return Kyle's feelings? Or is he just up to something?
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Secrets**

By: **LoveSouthParkXKyman4**

**DISCLAIMER- The fanfiction you are about to read is based off the show South Park. This show does not in any way belong to me. I own nothing. I wrote this story and that it's it. The characters, the setting, all of that doesn't belong to me in any way shape or form. Once again I own nothing. The show is made by Trey Parker & Matt Stone & is aired by Comedy Central. That is all.  
**

**Chapter 1-**

Kyle walked softly into his room. He rushed to check his alarm clock. "Fuck, I'm gonna be so late tomorrow." He thought. Once again he had stayed up much past when he wanted to. His problem was he didn't go to sleep until the sun was coming up, and stayed up all hours of the night. What was he doing? That was something he didn't exactly like admitting to. He stayed up, writing in his notebook. Well binder. He had to write down all his thoughts at night. Kyle's thoughts overwhelmed him. At first he didn't accept them, at all. Well shit, he didn't accept them now. But he was in denial before. Now he hated how he felt, but he couldn't deny it. Writing it all down.. well that helped him to sum up all the shit that was going through his head. He didn't know what it was about writing, but he had a passion for it. Not writing stories really or anything. He was okay with that. But he adored writing down all his feelings, even writing letters to people about how he secretly felt about them. These letters would take up dozens of pages in his binder. Of course these letters would never be sent. But it once again helped him realize what he was feeling. All of this kept him up all night. Along with the fact that he happened to get really horny at points when he was writing about a certain person. Of course when he wasn't crying over them.

Who is this person you ask? Well Kyle didn't want it to be true. But he was in love with his worst enemy. Eric Cartman. Of course at first when he had realized this he couldn't deal with it. It was really bad. He had reduced to punishing himself by cutting himself for when his mind turned to Cartman. Especially if it was in a sexual way. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wasn't supposed to fucking feel this way! Kyle & Cartman hated each other, and that's how it had always been. How it was _supposed _to be. Cartman still hated him, so fucking much, that he'd probably kill him if he had the chance. And feel nothing. He would do anything to embarrass Kyle, and if he was lucky make him cry. That's what he wanted. He wanted that more than anything, to see his Jewish enemy cry. Those tears almost fueled him, made him stronger, it seemed. And obviously Kyle felt completely different. He was in sick love with Cartman. As much as didn't want to believe it.. he couldn't hide it anymore. Well of course from everyone. But not from himself. The cutting didn't help, he didn't do that as much anymore, but it had become quite the habit. He believed he needed to punish himself.

But aside all of this, he supposed he could deal with his feelings for Cartman. As long as no one found out. See then, he would have no idea what to do, his life would be ruined.. Someone finding out about his secret... That would be his worst nightmare.

But it was getting late. Well early. And Kyle needed to sleep. At 15 years old he figured he shouldn't be up at 4:30 on a school night. So he turned out the light, and attempted to go to sleep. He'd be getting 1 and a half hours of sleep tonight at best...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Kyle awoke to his alarm. Fuck. He rushed to rub the sleep from his eyes, and get out of bed. He yawned and stretched. That was a nice hour and a half of sleep. Fuck. He walked into the bathroom, to find himself looking like he hadn't slept in weeks. His hazel eyes underlined with deep circles. His short red curly hair was beyond un-brushed. He closed the bathroom door, and quickly turned on the shower. He took out a towel as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Sleep threatening to take over his body. Kyle hopped in the steamy shower. The water slightly burning his pale skin and turning it pink. His thoughts went to him.. He tried to brush them away as he washed his hair. The thoughts made him shudder, he wasn't supposed to love him, let alone _lust_ for him.. He finished washing his hair and body, then got out of the shower.

Later Kyle was rushing to get to the bus stop, all his friends were already there. He was so out of it, he just stood there trying not to fall asleep, when suddenly he was snapped out of his daze. "KYLE!" Stan shouted. He flinched and rubbed his eyes.

"Woah, sorry.. Yeah?" Kyle replied.

"We've tried to talk to you, and you've just been staring into nothing, it's creeping me out dude."

"Sorry, it's just.. I don't sleep well anymore.. and nevermind.."

"Dude, I've seriously been getting worried about you.." Stan hesitated and sighed. "You've just been... different."

Kyle bit his lip, and looked down. "I'm fine.."

"Alright, whatever you say Kyle.." And with that Stan rolled his eyes and continued texting. Probably Wendy of course. They were so attached.. it was sickening really if you asked Kyle.

They all got on the bus, but as Kyle tried to drag himself towards the steps to get on the bus, Cartman grabbed him.

"I know something is up with you Jew boy, and I promise I'm going to figure out whatever the fuck it is. There's nothing you can keep from me Kahl." He whispered coolly, and Kyle got shivers.

Kyle continued to walk on the bus. As he took a seat alone towards the back, he looked out the window. He stared into all the snow. Cartman's words scared him. He had always picked on Kyle more than anyone else. And he had always been terrifyingly intelligent & conniving. He must just be over thinking honestly, but he couldn't help but realize how fast his heart was beating. The anxiety was really getting to him.


End file.
